Some phone networks of traditional phones (e.g., “land lines”) on the plain old telephone system (POTS) were equipped with a “make me busy” function. Users could dial a code (e.g., *72), which causes all incoming callers to receive a busy signal.
Similar functionality was translated to mobile phones. Users may silence a phone to turn off the phone ringer and/or direct incoming calls directly to voicemail. Other systems have corresponding controls. Instant messaging systems have away messages (e.g., “busy” or “away from desk”) that informs other users that a particular person cannot be reached by instant message. Email systems have out-of-office or automatic reply messages to inform the senders of incoming emails that the particular user will not have email access for a time period. Integrated communication and presence systems may have “busy” or “busy on the phone” status messages.
However, any of these notifications are only as effective as the users who implement them. Users forget to silence devices at the movie theater, in meetings, and other similar situations. No solutions exist for silencing mobile devices automatically in appropriate situations.